King Con
Synopsis Somehow Joxer has a lucky day at the gaming tables, and wins 100 dinars. The owner of the establishment, Titus, asks Joxer for a double-or-nothing but Joxer declines because he has to meet Xena and Gabrielle. He leaves and Titus tells his thug-of-a-son Leo to get the money back. Meanwhile Joxer comes across two men arguing over who should cash in a gold nugget. They fleece Joxer of his 100 dinars and take his sword as well, all without Joxer realizing he has been had. Xena has Gabrielle riding Argo because Gabrielle has a sprained ankle. They come upon Leo and friends beating Joxer to a bloody pulp. Xena runs them off. Joxer is nearly dead. Xena vows revenge upon whoever did this to Joxer. The two men who took Joxer's sword find themselves having to explain to Xena why they have the sword. Rafe and Eldon agree to help Xena obtain her revenge (not that she gives them much choice). Rafe bets Eldon 30 dinars that he can get Xena to kiss him. Titus and Leo talk; Titus wants Joxer dead. Gabrielle tends to Joxer in a temple. She tells him to "stay with us" because he is like family to her and Xena. Xena arrives with Rafe and Eldon. She has a plan to take all of Titus's money. Joxer has a seizure, and Xena goes to get a blanket and Gabrielle goes to get some medicine. Rafe cares for Joxer while Xena and Gabrielle watch without his knowing. Xena goes on a roll with Rafe (they're just talking!) to refresh one of her many skills (gambling), then they head to the gaming room. She rocks and rolls there, winning until Titus comes to see who is hustling him. When Titus leaves his quarters, Gabrielle slips in and makes a loud crash. Titus rushes back, and Xena follows. She grabs Titus and is tempted to kill him with her "Xena Touch" but Gabrielle acts as the voice of reason and stops her. Xena tells Titus she's going to take everything he has, including his precious ruby. Xena and Gabrielle have a talk, and Gabrielle wonders if Xena is falling for Rafe. "Your typical bad boy -- just your type," she says. Rafe obtains different clothing for him and Xena; Xena drops her clothes in front of Rafe as they change. Back at the temple, Joxer wants to get up and go fight, but Gabrielle makes him lie down until he falls asleep. Then she joins Eldon at the gaming room, where they wait for Leo to leave to hide the ruby. Titus and Leo also want to find Joxer so they can use him against Xena. Xena and Gabrielle con the ruby away from Leo. They return to the temple, but Joxer is gone. Xena and Gabrielle find him in the woods with Leo and friends. Xena beats everybody up and kidnaps Leo. Rafe tries to make a very tense Xena relax; they nearly kiss. Eldon goes to Titus and tells him of Xena's plan to cheat at cards and win everything Titus has. She tells Titus to play her or she will kill Leo. Titus says go ahead, kill him. He says he knows all about her plan. Eldon comes forward. Rafe runs at him, and Eldon stabs Rafe. Rafe kisses Xena just before he dies. Xena and Gabrielle start to leave with Rafe's body, but Titus wants to play the card game. Gabrielle tells Xena not to play, but she does so for Rafe's memory. When they play, Titus thinks he has won the game but Xena has four Aces. Rafe resurrects himself (he wasn't really hurt after all) and there is a big fight. Xena takes care of Titus herself. They return to the temple, put Joxer back together, and leave. Xena returns alone and speaks to Rafe for a moment. She sees that Rafe has put money in the temple offering plate. Memorable quotes "Now give me that hat." "What do you say?" ".... Or else." -Xena and Rafe Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Patrick Fabian as Rafe * Robert McMullen as Croupier/Dealer * Chris Sherwood as Guard #1 * Justin Curry as Leo * Stig Eldred as Titus * Vikki Cottingham as Barmaid * Bill Florian as Security Guard * Cameron Rhodes as Eldon Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer * No Con Men were conned during the production of this motion picture. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3